


Baby Blues

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bossy Nolan, First Kiss, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, and then it gets sexy, because its me, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Theo's usual Friday night activities are derailed by those baby blue eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parttimehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/gifts).



The music’s good, the alcohol isn't bad, and the girl sticking her tongue down Theo’s throat definitely isn’t bad. She’s not great either, but she’s tugging at Theo’s hair the way he likes, which makes up for it.

He’s always enjoyed kissing girls. He likes how soft they are, the nice way they smell, their long hair. This one’s eager, kissing down his neck, nipping lightly, and he’s into it, his hands falling to her waist and pulling her a little closer, letting her feel how she’s affecting him. She giggles, her warm breath tickling his skin, and he smiles down at her.

The feeling of being watched makes him glance away from her, slowly scanning the room.

And then he sees him, tucked away in one of the booths, blue eyes fixated on him. Theo knows his scent well enough that he can separate it from the rest of the crowd and the stench of their sweat and the liquor plastering the dancefloor and making it sticky under his thick boots.

It smells sweet, delicious actually. The longing in his chest surprises him enough that he actually steps back.

“What?” The girl asks, pouting.

Theo’s eyes drop to hers with a frown.

“Sorry,” he says, giving her an unapologetic shrug. “I have to go.” She looks annoyed, but he walks off anyway. He doesn’t even know her name, so who cares?

He stops at the end of the booth, meeting bright blue eyes.

“What are you doing here?” He asks.

The other boy’s eyes drop as he shifts nervously, playing with the string of his hoodie. “Dunno,” he mutters. “Wanted to get out of the house, I guess.”

“Right,” Theo says, unable to keep the scepticism out of his tone. Well bully for him. At least he has a house.

“Why did you come over here?” He asks as Theo turns to leave. Theo raises an eyebrow at him, and he rushes on. “You looked like you were having fun.”

Theo looks over his shoulder at the girl. She’s already dancing with someone else, her back against the chest as she grinds. He scowls a little as he looks back. “I was,” he grumbles, sliding into the booth beside him. “And now I’m over here. That alright?”

“Sure,” is the reply, but the wariness in those bright blue eyes is enough to give Theo pause.

“Are you scared of me?” He asks, tilting his head slightly as he pins him in place with a look. The way he shivers would be concerning if not for the growing scent of lust in the air. Theo leans in a little closer, breathing it in. It’s even more delicious up close, and it makes him want to dip his head to taste the fluttering pulse against that lovely pale skin.

“No,” he whispers, his tongue wetting his lips.

“But I do make you nervous,” Theo observes, his eyes dropping to follow the motion, lingering on his lips. They’re chapped, like he bites them constantly, and Theo idly wonders how they would feel against his. He’s never thought about the other boy this way before, but the way he’s looking at him, all wide-eyed and innocent, is doing things to him.

The silence goes on too long, and Theo smirks. He shifts a little closer, until their sides are touching, biting back a laugh at the way his heart skips a beat and he squeaks a little, his hands shooting up to cover his mouth. It’s gratifying, the way he reacts to him, and he wants to lean in further, to hear what other interesting noises he might make.

“You heart is beating so fast,” he says in a low voice, his eyes drifting down to the boy’s chest as he listens to it. The rapid thump-thump is almost hypnotising, the music and laughter fading into the background as he focuses on it.

“It’s not fair,” he whispers through his fingers, still covering his mouth. 

Theo reaches up, catching at his hands, gently lowering them. “What isn’t?” He asks.

“That you can hear my heartbeat,” he complains, scowling slightly. It’s endearing, and Theo smiles. “It gives you an unfair advantage.”

“It does,” he agrees. “Me more than others.”

The little wrinkle between those baby blues is so adorable that Theo wants to coo, just a little bit. It’s a pity it would completely ruin the bad boy image he’s carefully cultivated in this place. 

“What do you mean?” He asks.

“I’ve had more practice than most,” he shrugs. “I know all the little tricks. I can practically read your mind.”

Theo nearly laughs at the way his eyes widen, his mouth falling open. 

“No you can’t,” he squeaks, horrified.

“I can,” Theo whispers, leaning in, crowding him in against the back of the booth. His eyes drop to those lovely lips again, and the way the other boy sharply inhales, the spicy scent of his lust, the tremor of his lower lip, it all tells a story, one that Theo can

read plain as day. “You want me to kiss you.”

The tension in the other boy’s shoulders releases, a soft sigh slipping out from his lips, like saying it out loud made it real, and he was relieved. Theo observes it all, his mind ticking over, unravelling the mystery. He wants Theo, yes, but he doesn’t seem to have much of an idea of what to do with him. 

Inexperienced? Almost definitely. Shy? Possibly. Gay? Well, that was a bit harder. He was a teenage boy after all. More observation was necessary.

He leans back again, giving him a little space. As much as Theo would like to just close the distance between them and claim his lips, he likes to think he has better manners than that. Even bad boys need consent.

The little pout he gives Theo is cute, and he winks at him, gesturing to a nearby waiter. He orders them both a drink and then lounges back against the booth while he waits. He can feel those eyes on him again, but he pretends to be oblivious, looking out into the crowd.

The girl from earlier is disappearing towards the bathrooms, hand in hand with the guy she had been dancing with. Theo doesn’t feel an iota of jealousy. He’s quite content where he is.

Two drinks are placed in front of him, and he gives the waiter a friendly smile, sliding one of the drinks towards the other boy. He looks down at it dubiously.

“What is it?” He asks.

“Vodka,” Theo announces cheerfully. “Yours obviously doesn’t have wolfsbane in it though.” He pulls out a little packet from his pocket, tipping some of the powder in, watching the pale purple swirl through the clear liquid. It’s pretty, in a deadly sort of way.

“Isn’t that poisonous?” He asks, looking alarmed.

Theo chuckles. “Yep,” he says, taking a sip. 

“Stop,” he hisses, trying to grab Theo’s arm. “Theo, stop it.”

He stills, looking at him. “Hey,” he frowns, “it’s okay. It’s not gonna kill me.”

His blue eyes are watery and he blinks, searching Theo’s face. “You’re sure?” He whispers.

Theo sets the drink down, turning to face him fully. “I promise,” he says firmly. “We add wolfsbane to alcohol so that we can actually feel the effects for a little while. In such small amounts, it definitely won’t kill me.”

“Okay, he nods, rubbing at his eyes with a quick swipe, looking embarrassed. Theo feels his own heart flip a little bit. He actually cares. He doesn’t really have anyone in his life like that. Liam and the rest of the pack tolerate him most days, but he always wonders if they’d ever even notice if he just up and left town.

He doesn't quite know what to say, and he takes another sip of his drink as he thinks. He still doesn't really know what had made him come over here. Theo had just seen him and his movements had been automatic, his feet leading him here. Something about this boy is magnetic, luring him in.

Theo looks at him, trying to puzzle it out.

His eyes, as always, draw his notice first. They're a bright blue, like one of those warm spring days when puffy white clouds float by overhead and a soft breeze drifts by, bringing in the scent of new life. He's seen them looking afraid, looking angry, looking determined, and now, lustful, sad, and embarrassed too. They're interesting, expressive in a way that he would have scorned once, but that he appreciates now that he's a bit older and wiser, and a little less murdery.

The lips always follow. He's chewing on them now, nervous under Theo's intense scrutiny. He doesn't say anything though, just waits. Theo watches as he picks up his glass and moves it to his lips, pursing them slightly as he takes a sip. The grimace makes Theo smile. He loves the way he wrinkles up his cute little nose with the light dusting of freckles scattered across it. He's never had the chance to observe them up close before, and his eyes follow them from his nose and across his light pink cheeks. They're actually pretty adorable.

His hair is longer than Theo remembers. He normally wears it a bit shorter, the fringe sweeping to the side, but tonight it's falling into his eyes a bit. It looks soft, and Theo sort of wants to bury his hands in it, to card his fingers through his light brown hair, almost blonde in the right light, and pull him closer.

"So," he says, and the nerves are back, his voice wobbling slightly. Theo's eyes drop to his hands, which are gripping his glass like a lifeline. "You can read my mind."

Theo perks up slightly. Is this going where he thinks it's going? "I can," he confirms.

The determination is back, making his eyes glitter like sapphires. He lifts his chin slightly. "Then what am I thinking right now?"

"You don't like the vodka," Theo says quickly, smirking at the pout on his lips. It really _is_ adorable. "Just teasing," he says, his voice getting lower. He shifts closer. "You're thinking, why hasn't he kissed me yet?"

Slowly, he nods.

"All you have to do is ask," Theo whispers, licking his lips, hovering just out of reach, waiting for him to make the first move.

"That's scary," he whispers back.

Theo searches his face. "Then be brave, Nolan."

Nolan bites his lip, looking into his eyes and then down, at his lips. He’s nervous, but the longing is slowly but surely overcoming it. He releases his lip and looks back up at Theo.

“Please?”

He breathes it, so quietly that even with his superior hearing he almost doesn’t hear him. Theo looks at him, and then around the noisy club. This isn’t where he wants to kiss Nolan. Their first kiss deserves a better backdrop.

“Come on,” he says, taking Nolan’s hand and pulling. He leads Nolan out of the club, intertwining their fingers and shooting Nolan a grin. He smiles back nervously, following Theo to his truck.

“Where are we going?” He asks.

“You’ll see,” Theo says, letting go of his hand to unlock the truck and open the door for Nolan. He climbs in, and Theo runs around to the other side and gets in as well.

It’s a longer drive than Theo might have liked, but he knows it will be worth it in the end. Nolan is quiet, staring out the window. His fingers tap on his knees as Theo turns into the preserve, and he can feel Nolan looking at him. He wants to reach over and reassure him, so he does, taking his hand again.

“You okay?” He asks quietly.

Nolan nods, squeezing his hand, and Theo smiles at him softly. He can smell how anxious Nolan is. Not, he’s pretty sure, because he thinks Theo is going to hurt him, but because he asked Theo to kiss him, and instead he’s dragging him who knows where.

Finally, they reach the spot, and Theo reverses his truck. He jumps out of the truck, grabbing his pillow and blanket from the back seat and throwing them into the tray. Nolan slides out of the passenger seat, watching as Theo climbs up onto the tray and arranges the pillow and blanket to his liking.

“Join me?” Theo asks, standing by the edge of the tray, looking down at him.

Slowly, Nolan walks around, gasping as he takes Theo’s hand and is effortlessly hauled up onto the tray. Theo sits at the edge, legs dangling over.

“Look,” he says, gesturing his head. Nolan turns, still standing, and looks.

Up here, at the highest point in the preserve, sitting on the edge of the canyon, Beacon Hills looks like a sea of glittering diamonds. It’s breathtaking, and Nolan’s jaw drops, his eyes hungry as he drinks it in. Theo looks up at him, his own eyes soft as he takes in the awed expression on Nolan’s face. Slowly, Nolan sits, taking his hand, eyes glued to the shining lights.

“It’s beautiful,” he whispers.

Theo smiles. “Yes,” he agrees. Nolan’s eyes are shimmering as they reflect the lights below them, and it’s the most beautiful thing Theo has ever seen. How is that he’s never really noticed Nolan before?

When Nolan finally turns to look at him, it feels like the most natural thing in the world to dip his head down and brush over his lips, as gentle as a feather, one hand coming up to caress his cheek. Nolan sighs, shifting closer, so Theo kisses him again, softly exploring those chapped lips with his own. Two hands come up to grip his shoulders as Nolan kisses him back, eager and inexperienced. It’s charming, and Theo smiles against his lips.

Nolan is the first to pull back, his eyes fluttering open, a deep blue as they gaze into his.

“Wow,” he whispers, licking his lips. His heart is racing, and the way he’s staring at Theo like he’s god’s gift to mankind is honestly adorable. Theo wants to eat him up with a spoon.

He waits, just watching him. He wants more, but he also doesn’t want to push for more than what Nolan is willing to give.

Nolan crawls back, settling against the pillow and Theo smiles, following him. They both lie on their sides, just looking at each other.

It’s hard to say who initiates the kiss, but it’s sweet and just a little bit hungry, and soon Theo has his arms wrapped around Nolan, holding him close as he kisses up his jaw. The little squeak Nolan gives as he nips at his earlobe makes Theo shiver with want, but he needs to go slow. Nolan isn’t ready for the sorts of things Theo would love to do to him, not yet anyway.

Instead, he presses soft kisses up and down his neck, humming happily as he scents Nolan. His happiness is like a blanket, settling around them, making Theo feel warm and drowsy, and he rolls onto his back, arranging Nolan until they’re both cuddling close. He pulls the blanket over them, turning his head to press his nose into Nolan’s hair.

They fall asleep like that, legs tangled, Nolan’s hand on his chest and face tucked into his neck, Theo with an arm wrapped around him. It’s bliss, and Theo’s last thought before he drifts off is that maybe things are finally starting to look up for him after all.


	2. Chapter 2

“What are you doing?” Theo asks, his eyes still closed. Nolan freezes, smelling guilty, and Theo smiles. He opens his eyes, seeing Nolan hovering over him, biting his lip nervously. It’s still dark outside, the air frigid. Normally on a night like this Theo would be huddled inside his car in a blanket burrito, but instead he’s on the bed of the truck with a very cute boy.

“Nothing?” Nolan says.

Theo smirks. “Oh really?” He asks. “Because it sorta seems like you’re after something here.”

He lifts his hips up a little to illustrate his point. Nolan is sitting in his lap, one leg on either side of his body, hands framing Theo’s face.

The way Nolan blushes is honestly the cutest thing he’s ever seen. He’s not a fan of the way he averts his eyes and starts to move away, though. He grabs Nolan’s hips, holding him still.

“I wasn’t complaining,” he says gently.

Nolan glances at him shyly, before swaying in closer, gathering his bravery. Theo rewards him by leaning up halfway to meet him, kissing him with a softness that surprises him. But the way Nolan sighs against his lips, his fingers curling into Theo’s hair, makes his heart flutter in his chest. He’s already falling for this boy.

Their kiss turns hungry when Nolan grinds down against him, shocking a moan from Theo’s mouth. He grips Nolan’s hips even tighter as all of the blood in his body rushes south, clouding his thoughts. But Nolan fights against his hands to do it again, eliciting another moan. Theo opens his eyes to see those bright blue eyes turning stormy, darkening with lust. His intent is clear. Seems like his cute little Nolan has a wild side.

“I don’t think you’re ready for that, Nolan,” he says through gritted teeth. His erection is straining against the seam of his jeans, crushed between their bodies. He wants to reach down and adjust himself, but he doesn’t want to give Nolan the wrong idea. He might only be a year older than the blonde hunter, but the two of them had lived very different lives.

Bold now, Nolan bit at Theo’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth before releasing it with a pop. “Why don’t you let me be the judge of that?” Nolan asks, his voice husky and dripping with lust. Theo feels himself getting impossibly harder. Bossy Nolan is fucking hot, what can he say?

The way Nolan writhes against him is unpracticed, but no less arousing for it. He pants against Theo's lips, giving these sweet little mewls of pleasure that send Theo wild, his claws elongating and digging into Nolan's sides. His animals are prowling in his chest, eager for a taste of the delicious scent coming from the other boy. He ruts up against him, gasping, nuzzling into his neck so that he can lick a long stripe up one side. Nolan moans, and it turns Theo's insides to liquid. He tastes like lust and sweat, and Theo needs more.

Nolan's pale skin bruises easily as he sucks at his pulse, and Theo leans back to admire the mark he's made. It's a dark purple, and it sends a possessive shiver up his spine. He wants to sink his fangs into it to make it permanent. Above him, Nolan stills, eyes fixated on Theo's glowing golden orbs. Theo looks at him, licking his tongue over his fangs, and Nolan's lips part in a gasp. Reaching up, he traces over one of Theo's fangs with the tip of his finger. Theo licks it, pulling it into his mouth to give it a hard suck, which makes the other boy whine, bucking against him.

Suddenly, the rutting isn't enough. Theo needs skin on skin.

But they can't do that here. It's freezing, even for a chimera.

Regretfully, he pulls Nolan's finger out of his mouth.

"Come on," he says, his voice gruff, slurred slightly around the fangs. "I should drive you home. It's late."

Nolan's eyes turn from lustful to frosty in the space of a second. He crawls off of Theo's lap and moves to the end of the truck, jumping down without so much a single word. Theo can smell the furious hurt from here. It's a misunderstanding, but he lets it lie. Nolan's as pure as the driven snow and Theo is as dark as they come. Like oil and water, they just didn't mix. It was best to drive the kid home before things get messy.

He turns the radio up to fill the awkward silence between them on their way back into town. Nolan stares out the front window, arms crossed over his chest, a petulant scowl on his face. Theo glances at him every now and again, regret sitting heavy in his chest. Maybe if he wasn't so fucked up he could deserve a guy like Nolan. But as it is, things are better this way. Definitely. Probably. Maybe.

The third time he sighs, Nolan looks at him. Theo's cheeks heat under his scrutiny as he deliberately looks straight ahead. A deep breath fills his nose with Nolan's frustration, in all senses of the word. He's worked up, his heart still racing, his scent still honey thick with lust, his anger somehow making it sharper, sweeter. Theo wants so badly to pull over and pull Nolan into his lap, but he can't.

The rest of the trip is even more uncomfortable, Theo squirming in his seat. His erection is still prominent against his zipper, almost painful now. Nolan mutters directions and Theo follows them automatically, his mind only half on the road. The rest of his brain is busy fantasising about Nolan.

He pulls up out the front of a two story house with a neat lawn and white picket fence. Theo's not even remotely surprised that Nolan lives in a place like this. It's perfect, just like him. Surprisingly, though, all the lights are out, and there's no cars in the driveway.

"Where's your parents?" Theo asks.

Nolan's heart skips at the question, his scent turning sour. "Out," he mutters. Theo glances at the clock on his dashboard. It's four in the morning. What do Nolan's parents do that they're still out at this hour?

"Out where?" Theo frowns.

"Out of the country," Nolan snaps.

Theo blinks. His parents just left him here, alone? No wonder he seems so lost.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. Nolan just scowls.

"I don't want your pity," he says bitterly. "I'd much rather you explain exactly what happened back there. Why take me all the way out there and kiss me if you didn't even want me?"

He had gone from sweet and shy Nolan, to bossy Nolan, to angry Nolan. Theo stares at him, entranced. He's an enigma, and Theo wants to peel back all the layers and find out what's at his center. The picture of Nolan he'd carried in his mind was being torn to shreds as the night wore on.

"I do want to kiss you," he admits.

Nolan blinks, searching his face. He says nothing, waiting for Theo to continue.

"I want to do a great deal more than kiss you," Theo sighs, "but I shouldn't."

The scowl returns. "Why not?"

Theo gestures at himself. "Because I'm me. I'm a psychopath, remember? A fuck up. A failure. I've killed people, more than you realise actually. I'm bad news, Nolan. I'll just ruin you."

Nolan leans back in his chair, scoffing. "I knew all that," he points out. "I went with you anyway. I kissed you anyway. I don't give a shit who you used to be."

This makes Theo frown. As if it's that easy to just leave his past behind. He may not do any of those things anymore, but they still haunt him, their consequences were still ruining his life. He has no friends, no family, no one. Being on the fringes of a pack doesn't count.

"It matters," he says, looking away.

"I stabbed Corey," Nolan says, looking up at the ceiling of Theo's truck, "and exposed him to the whole school. I helped Gabe to hurt Liam, and stood there while Gabe nearly killed him. I actually did watch Gabe kill someone. I could have stopped that, but I didn't. Gabe shot up Scott's house and said he did it for me. He shot Scott's mum, and Lydia, and Mason." He looks at Theo. "So many people were injured and killed, and I helped cause that."

"It's not the same," Theo points out, his chest tight. Nolan hadn't had a choice. He'd been influenced by the Anuk-ite, his fear heightened and then honed as a weapon by Monroe.

"It is," Nolan says. "You were just a kid being manipulated by the Dread Doctors, I was just a kid being manipulated by Monroe. It's exactly the same."

"I had a choice," Theo scowls. He refuses to believe it. He had done all those awful things. He is guilty, a murderer.

Nolan seems to read his mind. "Then why aren't your eyes blue?"

This floors Theo. He opens his mouth and then closes it again with a snap. The Dread Doctors had told him it was because he was a chimera and not a true wolf, but what if Nolan is right? What if it's because he hadn't had a choice?

Nolan's smile is smug, and Theo drops his gaze, his mind running in overdrive. Before he can spiral too far, Nolan pulls him back.

"So, now that we've removed that dumb obstacle," he says. Theo looks at him. "I think you should kiss me."

Theo opens his mouth to argue, but Nolan is right. There was nothing stopping him now. He leans over, and Nolan grabs the front of his hoodie in an iron grip, closing the distance between them with a muttered, "finally."

They kiss, and it's hungry and wild, their lips slanting and tongues clashing. The fire in Theo's veins as he cups Nolan's face, coaxing his mouth open wider so that he can dip his tongue into Nolan's mouth is fierce and all-consuming. He wants to devour Nolan, wants him to keep making those breathy moans. His previous desperation for skin contact with Nolan returns, and he pulls away, ripping off his seatbelt and climbing across the console to kneel in between Nolan's legs. Nolan moans his approval, pulling him back in for a kiss, and Theo obliges, his hands sliding up under Nolan's shirt to feel the warmth of his skin.

His thumbs brush over Nolan's hip bones, circling them as he sucks on Nolan's tongue. Slowly, he leans back, examining Nolan with burning gold eyes. He's panting, his hair mussed, cheeks a pretty flushed pink. His lips are swollen, and on his neck is the dark bruise that Theo gave him earlier. He's gorgeous, and Theo licks his lips, trying to decide what he wants to do first. Probably get him inside the house before someone calls a deputy to move him along.

"Come on," he says, his voice rough as he shoves the door open. The air is cold but he barely notices, waiting impatiently for Nolan to take off his seatbelt and get out, so that Theo can lock up his truck. Nolan grabs his hand, pulling him towards the front door. He unlocks it and they fall through, already reaching for each other. Theo picks Nolan up, pressing him up against the wall, claiming his mouth in a searing kiss. Nolan is tugging at Theo's hoodie, trying to pull it up over his head.

A seed of doubt makes Theo put him down and step back. Rocky pasts aside, he's reasonably sure that Nolan is a virgin, and this is very quickly leading into hot and heavy territory.

Nolan actually growls at him as Theo's back hits the opposite wall. "What is it now?"

"This is moving too fast," Theo says, expression pained. His cock is screaming at him to move back to the other boy, to keep rutting against him and seek some satisfaction. He feels like he's been hard for years.

"It's not moving fast enough," Nolan snarks back. He's frustrated, and Theo sighs, looking down.

"You're not ready," he mumbles.

Nolan's there a second later, hands slamming into the wall on either side of his head, startling him. He looks up into his stormy blue eyes, narrowed in a glare. "If you don't want to have sex, then say so, but if it's because you're deciding for me, then you've got another thing coming, Theo Raeken. I say when I'm ready, not you."

The anger is a serious turn on. It shouldn't be, but the way Nolan's cheeks flush and his eyes burn with indignation is hotter than the sun. He's melting away the last of Theo's resolve.

He seems to sense that Theo is weakening, moving back and stripping off his hoodie and letting it fall to the ground. The next is his shirt, and Theo is treated to miles upon miles of smooth white skin, marred only by the bruise at his throat. His mouth waters. He wants to mark up the rest of it. Stake his claim.

Nolan's eyes pin him in place as he unzips his pants and wiggles his hips, easing them down surprisingly muscular thighs. He steps out of them, standing in front of Theo clad only in a tiny pair of green briefs that are straining to contain his hard cock. The salty scent of it drives Theo wild. He can see where the tip has leaked through the fabric and he wants to suck on that spot, to coax out more of that bitter liquid.

"You're beautiful," he breathes. Nolan preens and his eyes drop, stealing his breath away entirely as he thumbs at the waistband of his briefs, giving Theo a glimpse of the glistening tip of his erection. Suddenly, Theo has no idea why he's been standing still this entire time. He steps forward and Nolan skitters back, making him pause. Nolan's eyes twinkle with mischief, and then he turns on his heel, racing away.

Theo stares after him for a moment, and then he gives a feral grin, ripping his own hoodie and shirt off before giving chase, his fingers fumbling with the button of his jeans. He actually groans with relief as he pulls down the zipper, finally relieving some of the pressure on his cock. He hears Nolan giggle and follows the sound, kicking off his jeans at the bottom of the stairs.

At the top of the stairs is the green briefs, and Theo growls, quickening his pace, nearly tripping as he shoves his own boxer briefs down and steps out of them mid-stride.

He catches Nolan at the door to his room, tackling him and turning his body so that Nolan lands on top of him. Nolan doesn't even let him catch his breath, kissing him with a hunger that matches his own, both of their hands exploring every inch of skin they can reach. The floor is hard underneath him, but Theo can't bring himself to care. There's a beautiful boy writhing against him in all the right ways, their hard cocks sliding. The pleasure makes Theo moan, throwing his head back, and Nolan's lips attack his neck, giving a hard suck on his pulse. Theo bucks his hips, moaning his name, and Nolan pulls away, panting for breath.

"I want you," Nolan says, licking his lips, hovering over Theo. "I want everything."

"Are you sure?" Theo asks, reaching up to brush some of Nolan's hair away from his face. The need makes his fingers tremble, and Nolan turns his head to press a kiss to his palm. It's a sweet gesture, one that Theo wasn't expecting. It unmans him, and the need deepens. He's never felt anything this intense before.

"Very," Nolan says, wriggling until he's between Theo's legs, pinning him down with his hips. "I want to be inside you. I want to watch your face as I make you come undone. I want to destroy you utterly."

Theo feels faint. "Do it," he whispers.

Nolan pushes himself up, and Theo cranes his head to watch as he steps over him and walks into his room. He admires Nolan's ass as he bends over to rummage through the bedside table. When he stands and turns, his gaze instead moves to Nolan's cock.

It's hard and leaking, long with a thick head that Theo already knows is going to ruin him. It takes an age for him to drag his gaze up to look at Nolan.

"Bed," Nolan says firmly.

Scrambling to his feet, Theo obeys. He had been the one stalking Nolan through the house, and yet it felt like Nolan was the predator. The way his hungry eyes roam Theo's skin as he settles into the middle of his bed makes him feel vulnerable. There is danger in Nolan's eyes, a dark promise that Theo is going to be completely changed after this encounter. It was terrifying. It was thrilling.

Nolan moves onto the bed, kneeling between his spread legs. Theo blushes as Nolan's eyes drop drinking him in. The click of the lube cap opening makes him twitch, and Nolan smirks, dribbling some of the cool liquid onto his fingers. He rubs them together, his other hand moving to Theo's thigh and gripping, nudging it up a bit higher, baring Theo completely to his gaze.

Slowly, Nolan presses a slick digit to Theo's hole and eases it inside. Theo lets out a shaky breath, his eyes falling closed as he gives himself over to the feeling. Its gentle, and he's too far gone for gentle.

"More," he begs. "Nolan, please."

The pace of the finger quickens as Nolan twists it this way and that, spreading the lube. Before Theo can open his mouth again to ask for another, the second finger plunges inside him, making him moan instead. Nolan is being rougher now, and Theo moans his approval again and again, his legs falling open further, his fingers curling into the blanket beneath him. It's sort of perfect, and he bucks his hips in time with the thrust of Nolan's fingers, his cock slapping against his stomach with every movement.  
third finger joins the first two, and Theo keens, hips rising as he tries to force them in deeper. Its so close to what he needs, but at the same time nowhere near enough, and he whines piteously, reaching down to take his cock in hand and pump it.

Nolan withdraws his fingers, and Theo's eyes fly open.

The blonde is watching him with a predatory smirk, his slick fingers curling around his own cock as he spreads the lube around. Theo watches him, mouth running dry.

"Do you want me?" Nolan asks, rising up onto his knees, cock glistening. His hands slide down the inside of Theo's thighs, gripping them.

"Yes," Theo breathes, reaching for him, pulling Nolan down and kissing him as Nolan lines himself up and sinks inside of him.

He bottoms out and they both freeze, trembling, lips barely brushing as they try to catch their breath. Nolan fills him so good, the ache of Nolan's cock stretching him sending a shiver of pleasure running right up to the tips of his fingers. He trails then up Nolan's back and buries them in his hair, slanting their mouth together, enjoying the moment.

Slowly, Nolan pulls out until only the head of his cock is being swallowed by Theo's hole. He gives a few shallow thrusts, Theo moaning at the tugs to his rim. And then Nolan surges forward in a hard thrust, and Theo groans out a stuttered curse. He feels Nolan grin against his neck, nipping at his collarbone.

He rolls his hips in a slower thrust, so that Theo feels every inch of Nolan's cock sinking into him. "Fuck, Nolan," he whines, bucking his hips and forcing Nolan deeper. "More, fuck, please. I need it."

"Whatever you say," Nolan grins. And then there is only pleasure, Nolan rocking into him hard and fast, his fingers digging into Theo's legs as he lifts and spreads them, changing the angle just enough that every thrust brings the tip of his cock smashing against Theo's prostate. He's insensible, writhing and bucking like a wild animal, moaning relentlessly. It's too much pleasure, overwhelming his senses until all he can feel, hear, sense, taste is Nolan. His balls are tight against his body, and there's a pool of precome on his stomach that grows larger by the second. His orgasm is approaching like a speeding train, and there's not a single damn thing he can do to stop it.

He comes with a strangled groan, arching up off the bed as he paints his chest in white. Nolan fucks him through it and then beyond, his hips stuttering as he chases his own pleasure. A full minute after Theo comes, Nolan swears, crying out his name as he grinds inside of Theo, his cock pulsing as he fills him up.

With a grunt, he collapses against Theo's chest, panting for breath. Theo reaches for him, tenderly brushing sweat slick hair away from his face before wrapping his arms around him. They stay like that, utterly content, and Theo buries his nose in Nolan's hair.

The scent of their arousal, their come and sweat, fills the entire room. It's delicious, and Theo soaks it in, his animals rumbling happily in his chest. He's never opened himself up like that before, so thoroughly letting someone in. Which is not to say that he had never been fucked, but normally it was quick and sleazy, in a back alleyway or a restroom. Being on a bed as Nolan breaks him open is an entirely new experience, but he finds he doesn't regret it one bit. It's the best sex he's ever had without a doubt.

"I'm never moving again," Nolan mumbles against his chest. His cock, still half-hard, is still buried inside him, and Theo smiles.

"I could live with that," he agrees.

But eventually they do move, at least far enough to shower. Their movements are sluggish rather than sensual as they rinse off, getting clean as quickly as possible. When they return to Nolan's room and climb into bed, beneath the covers this time, the sun is starting to rise, bathing the room in a soft rosy glow.

Nolan pillows his head on Theo's chest, curled into his side, and Theo drapes an arm over his back, turning his head to nuzzle into Nolan's hair. It's fluffy from being scrubbed at with a towel, and Theo smiles as it tickles his nose. Pressing his cheek against it, he closes his eyes, breathing deeply.

Nolan mumbles a sleepy good night, and Theo kisses the top his head, arm tightening slightly. And then he's asleep, dreaming of bright baby blue eyes.


End file.
